


Angel

by rabbiaeamore13



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiaeamore13/pseuds/rabbiaeamore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>My lover's got humour</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's the giggle at a funeral</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knows everybody's disapproval</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I should've worshipped her sooner</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Take me to Church ~ Hozier</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabelia/gifts).



> Porque necesitamos más SamxJosh en esta vida.  
> Slight AU donde todos escapan vivos y nadie sabe que Hannah es un wendigo.
> 
> Dedicado a Nabelia, que es mi sol y estrellas, mi lucero del alba, mi beta, mi waifu, etc, etc, etc...

Josh abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado como una roca y a la vez su cabeza daba vueltas como aquella vez que Hannah y él se habían puesto a correr en círculos cuando eran niños. Un sentimiento de nostalgia entremezclado con angustia surgió en su pecho. Obligándose a ignorarlo, comenzó a enfocarse en aquello que le rodeaba. Los vitrales, los bancos y el altar le indicaban que se encontraba en una capilla aunque no sabía de cuál se trataba. Jamás lo dejaban salir de su cuarto, excepto para sus entrevistas diarias con el psiquiatra. Concluyó entonces que se trataba de un sueño producido por la medicación o, en su defecto, una alucinación causada por la esquizofrenia. De ser así, sus hermanas pronto aparecerían para decirle que era culpa suya que estuvieran muertas. 

 

El Dr. Hill insistía en que lo ocurrido hacía ya 2 años no era su culpa; su nueva terapeuta recalcaba esto en cada sesión; también lo hacían Chris y Sam. Pero él no lo creía. Siempre se sentiría responsable, a pesar de que no hubiera sido él quien las empujó por el acantilado. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y pronto estaba echado en el suelo, llorando. Hasta que escuchó la voz. 

 

************************************************************************************* 

 

La enfermera le preguntó si sabía como llegar hasta la habitación. Asintió y comenzó el recorrido, realizado ya tantas veces. Pensó para sus adentros que la muchacha debía haber empezado a trabajar hacía poco tiempo ya que no la reconocía. Las demás trabajadoras ya la aceptaban como una más: no hacían preguntas, ni ofrecían ayuda de ningún tipo; sabían que, tras haber sido una constante en el último año, conocía el funcionamiento del lugar como si ella misma lo hubiera fundado. Decidió ver a la psiquiatra de Josh antes de dirigirse a la habitación de este. Antes de llamar a la puerta revisó la hora. Eran las cinco y media así que seguramente estaría atendiendo a Martin, un anciano que padecía una leve demencia. Había hablado con él en alguna que otra ocasión, cuando Josh se encontraba mejor y pasaba las tardes en el comedor socializando con otros pacientes. Una enfermera pasó con una silla de ruedas y sonrió a Sam. Ella asintió y esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando comprendió qué tan extraño le era ese gesto. El hombre salió, hablando alegremente con la enfermera. Por lo menos alguien estaba mejorando. En ese momento, la doctora asomó su cabeza por la puerta y, en cuanto vio a Sam sentada en una de las sillas, le indicó con un gesto que pasara. 

 

 

Hablaron por unos breves instantes, en los que le fue explicada la situación de Josh. Desde su colapso hacía ya 3 meses no había presentado mejoría alguna, viéndose forzados a sedarlo para mantenerlo estable. Sam se obligó a mantenerse fuerte, asintiendo en todo momento. Venía escuchando esto todas las semanas pero su esperanza era terca y se negaba a dejar de preguntar hasta que tuviera una respuesta diferente. Tras unos 15 minutos que se le hicieron eternos, comenzó el trayecto hacia la habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontró la misma imagen que venía contemplando durante las últimas semanas: un joven deteriorado, que dormía pero no descansaba; un joven que no se parecía en nada a aquel del que se había enamorado. 

 

************************************************************************************* 

 

Aquel ángel le había hablado anteriormente. Su voz le era dulce, cálida y extrañamente familiar. Siempre estaba allí cuando dormía, protegiéndole, poniéndole al día sobre la vida fuera de aquel lugar frío y estéril. Podía ver que las hojas de los arboles caían, pero no creería que era otoño hasta que ella se lo dijera. Ella hacía que dejara de extrañar a Sam, que no le doliera la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Le hacía creer que todo mejoraría. Le tenía fe y aquello era más de lo que alguien le ha dado desde que fue ingresado. Dejó de llorar y se relajó; la ansiedad que le invadía un recuerdo lejano, como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.  
Escuchó atentamente cada historia, cada consejo, cada promesa. De repente, la regularidad del encuentro se vio interrumpida por un sollozo ahogado. Dicho sollozo se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta quién lo había mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo.

 

_Sam_

 

************************************************************************************* 

 

No pudo contenerse. Este ritual que seguía religiosamente cada día desde hacía ya 3 meses la estaba agotando. Sonaba egoísta pero le quería de vuelta ahora mismo. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, su compañero, su todo. Quería abrazarle como cuando no encontraba consuelo, hablar de nimiedades y terminar con una conversación tan profunda como el universo mismo, besarle como si fuera la primera y ultima vez que lo haría. En ese momento una calidez inesperada envolvió su mano. Observó anonadada a Josh, que la miraba fijamente. Él intentó incorporarse, pero la medicación todavía surtía efecto así que le obligó a recostarse y le abrazó con fuerza. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. 

 

–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Josh con voz somnolienta. 

 

–Es que… No puedo creerlo. Estás aquí –respondió Sam, su voz cargada de emoción. 

 

–Jamás me iré –dijo Josh–. Y si alguna vez vuelvo a hacerlo, tú me traerás de vuelta porque eres mi ángel guardián.


End file.
